


Partners in Crime

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Audrey's letters to Piper is anonymously delivered to Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

He’d thought it had to be some kind of sick joke the day the note was shoved anonymously through his door. But it was Audrey’s handwriting, there was no doubt about it. They’d been best friends long enough that he would recognise it anywhere. But the words she was using, Noah didn’t recognise that at all.

That wasn’t the Audrey he knew. His best friend couldn’t have worked with Piper. There had to be some crazy mistake.

If he’d never started listening to that stupid podcast in the first place, maybe none of it would ever have happened. Noah knew which one it must have been. He remembered the one about some girl who’d pulled a gun on her former best friend who’d ditched her for the school queen bee, and how he’d caught this weird look on Audrey’s face. He’d cursed himself at the time, because he hadn’t known that was going to be the subject that day, and if he had, he’d never have suggested Audrey listen to that one. But at the time, Audrey had brushed it off, said it had been a while ago and she’d got past the Emma thing, and Noah had believed her probably because he wanted to believe her. Audrey had been so down since Emma had started hanging out with Nina and dating Will, and Noah just wanted to see her happy again. But that must have been what prompted Audrey to contact Piper that day, and judging from the content of this letter, Piper had obviously responded.

That much Noah could understand. But the rest of it…Audrey had been helping Piper? That couldn’t be. Piper had to have had something over her, must have been making her do it. Because no other explanation made sense to Noah. For one thing, there was Rachel. Audrey had genuinely cared for her, Noah could see that. He’d been the one who’d supported her after Rachel’s death. She wasn’t acting there. And Rachel hadn’t been involved in Audrey’s grudge against Nina and her group; there was no motive there as far as Noah could tell. Why would Audrey have killed her, or been involved in her death?

And he spent so much time with her; how could he never have known any of what was going on under the surface? How could he have had no clue that Audrey still harboured such a grudge towards Emma and her friends, that she was plotting against them this whole time? He’d really believed her when she’d sworn she was doing so much better now. Now Noah wondered if he was so unapproachable that Audrey felt she couldn’t be truly honest with him.

It couldn’t be true. Audrey couldn’t be this monster. There had to be some explanation. But as he read the letters, knew the handwriting was unmistakably hers, recognised references only Audrey would know, he knew it had to be true. The accomplice he’d talked so casually to Audrey about how they had to have existed, it had been Audrey all along.

He looked at her now, at that same face he saw every day, watched her expression change as she realised what he held in his hand, and saw a stranger looking back. He wondered whether he had ever really known his best friend at all.


End file.
